Dauntless Life
by FourtrisFangirl
Summary: This how I think Tobias and Tris would live their life if their was no war. So that means no one has died in the war but Al is dead. Lots of Fourtris fluff! My first fanfic so I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N.)**

**Hello Everyone! This is my first fan fiction and I am so excited to start writing! So please review because I am open to any ideas that will help improve my writing and the story. Hope you enjoy this!**

** I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OR IDEAS FROM THE SERIES.**

Tris' P.O.V.

It's been two years since I was initiated into Dauntless. I currently share an apartment with Tobias. I train initiates with Tobias and when initiation is over I work as a faction ambassador.

Today is the day of the choosing ceremony which means later on we will start training. I'm up before my alarm thinking about what types of initiates we will have this year.

Since I'm up I decide I might as well get ready for the day. I slip out of Tobias's grasp, turn off the alarm, and get into the shower. After I am showered I put on a pair of black jeans, a lacey black peplum, and some combat boots, apply light makeup and put my hair into a messy bun.

After I'm done getting ready I walk over to my bed and decide to wake Tobias up. I kiss his cheek gently and his eyes flutter open. He pulls me down towards him and whispers in my ear, "Good morning, beautiful." I bring my lips up to his ear and say, "Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty." His eyes widen and he says, "Don't ever call me that again." I giggle and then say, "Sorry." He kisses my forehead and asks, "How long have you been up?" I reply, "About a half an hour."

As I start to roll of the bed he pulls me back down and kisses my lips soft at first but then the kiss becomes more heated. He wraps his arms around my neck and licks my bottom lip asking for full entrance into my mouth. I unwillingly pull away and say, "Initiates today." He whispers back, "They can wait." He pulls me back down and this time when he asks for entrance I let him in.

Tobias's P.O.V.

Tris and I walk into the dining hall at about eight-thirty. We each grab a muffin and some coffee and walk over to a table where all friends are sitting. We talk to Uriah and Christina about what types of initiates we will have this year.

After we are done eating, we head down to the net were the initiates will be jumping in about fifteen minutes. I ask Tris, "How many initiates do you think we'll have and from what factions?" She says, "I think we'll have around ten. Five from Erudite, three from Candor, one from Amity and one from Abnegation. What about you?" "About the same except I think we will have two Amity." She grabs my hand and looks up at me, smiling. "This is going to be a great year." She says. I nod, smiling. I ask her, "Are you going by Six again this year again?" She nods yes. I smiling and kiss her hard on the lips. I never thought anyone would be able to break down the walls I built around my heart but she broke them all down. "I love you Six." I say. She whispers back, "I love you too Four." She says.

**I know it's kind of short but I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy Chapter 2! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT!**

Tris' P.O.V.

Tobias kisses me hard on the mouth. I here Uriah whistle and the scream, "Break it up love birds!" We pull apart giggling and smiling like idiots. "The initiates should be jumping any minute now." Says Christina. Tobias and I walk over to the net holding hands. He kisses me one last time and says, "Ready for another great initiation?" I smile and nod. Then I hear a scream and look to see a red and yellow blur falling through the air.

Tobias helps the Amity girl out of the net and I ask her in my instructor mode, "Name?" Tobias adds, "Think carefully. You can only pick once." "Mary." She says, confidently. "FIRST JUMPER, MARY!" I yell. She smiles with her head held high as she walks away from the net. I like this girl already.

We have nine transfers total:

Mary: Amity. Dark, brown hair and eyes. Skinny. Tan with a freckle dotted face

John: Also Amity. Looks a lot like Mary. Most likely her brother.

Madisen: Candor. Tall, lean, and has platinum blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Currently checking out Tobias.

Melissa: Also Candor. I'm assuming her and Madisen transferred together. She has long red locks of hair and dark blue eyes. Also checking out Tobias.

Lucia: Candor. Very Quiet and staying towards the back. Shoulder length brown hair and shinning green eyes. I can tell she'll do well.

Luc: Candor. Tall, built. Looks strong. Watery blue eyes and brown hair.

Callie: Erudite. Blonde hair and brown eyes. By the way she's staring at the other initiates I have a feeling she'll be a trouble maker.

Derek: Erudite. Very muscular. Brown hair and eyes. Currently holding hands with Callie. Must have transferred together.

Ethan: Erudite. Tall and muscular. Blonde hair and blue eyes.

Tobias looks at me and then the initiates and says, "I am Four and this is Six and we will be you trainers for the next few weeks."

"Wait, so your names are numbers?" Callie says. Derek tells her to be quiet. Smart boy. "Yes." I say smirking. "Is there a problem?" She shakes her head. "Good, now we are going to show you around the compound." Tobias says.

I open the doors to the pit and hear gasps from the initiates. We walk over to the Chasm and Tobias gives them the speech about how the Chasm represents the line between bravery and idiocy and tells them one of them will jump. That one does every year.

Al is all I can think about and I feel tears well up in my eyes. I will not cry in front of the initiates, I tell myself. I walk away from them. The initiates are looking over the railing of the Chasm and Tobias walks over to me. "Are you okay?" He asks. I shake my head. He tells me, "Why don't you go home." I shake my head again. "No." I say. "I just need a minute."

The initiates are looking over at us. He brushes my hand with his, a sign of his comfort without showing our relationship to the initiates. He walks back over to them and I take a deep breath and walk along with him. "Okay." I say. "Let's go to the dining hall."

I sit with Tobias, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Mary, and two Dauntless born named Hope and Jessica. We make small talk and when we are done eating we show the initiates to their dorm.

We head back to our apartment and the second we are in the room he push me up against the wall and kisses me. Hard. He buries his face in my chest and says, "I've wanted to do this all day."

He carries me to our bed bridal style and lays me down. He kisses down my neck down to my chest and then back up to my lips again. "I love you so much Tobias." I say. "I love too Tris. So much."

**Hope you enjoyed that! I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy chapter 3. Let me know what you think!**

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT!**

Tris' P.O.V.

Today is the first official day of training and I'm so excited. We are starting with gun training this year.

Tobias must be up before me because his side of the bed is empty. I can hear water running so I'm guessing he's in the shower. I decide to go back to sleep since I woke him up yesterday he can wake me up today.

Tobias's P.O.V.

After I'm done getting ready I walk over to the bed. I look down at the tattoo I got on my forearm last year. It says _4 + 6_ and Tris has the same one. I find myself smiling. If I hadn't meet this girl I wouldn't smile randomly or burst out laughing at things that aren't really funny. She has made my life complete and I'm so lucky to have her.

I lean down and kiss her mouth slowly and she moans softly. Her eyelids slowly open and I say, "Good morning, beautiful." And all my other thoughts are lost when she pulls my face down against hers and the only thing that exist are me and her.

Once Tris is ready to go we head down to the dining hall, grab some muffins, and walk to the training room to set up. Some grabs the guns and lays them out on the table and I set up targets. Now we wait for the initiates to arrive.

Tris grabs my hand and pulls me to the chairs that are in the back of the room. I sit down and pull her down on top of my lap. She buries her head in my neck and says, "I love you, Tobias." "I love you too, Beatrice." She giggles at the use of her old name and then she looks into my eyes and say, "If we stayed in Abnegation do you think we would still be together?" I reply, "I have no doubt about it. But we wouldn't be able to do this." And I pull her face to mine. I lick her bottom lip and ask for entrance but she teases me and won't let me in. "Tease." I whisper and she giggles. Then she opens her mouth letting me in. I massage her tongue with mine and think, I love this girl and I'm going to marry her.

Tris' P.O.V

Tobias and I are still kissing when we hear the door slam shut. We pull apart and I jump of his lap. It's Mary and Lucia. They are both smirking and I blush. I look back at Tobias. He is smiling to. Then he says, "If you say anything to the other initiates there will be consequences." Lucia says, "We won't. Don't worry." I check the clock there in still ten minutes still training starts. I ask them, "Why are you guys so early." Mary says, "Wouldn't want to be late for the first day of training." "Smart girls." Tobias says. "Keep it up." "Would you two like to get started early? You could get some more individual attention." I say. Lucia looks at Mary and they both nod. We teach them the proper stance and all the other basic gun stuff and in minutes they have both hit pretty close to the center of the target.

The next people to walk in are Melissa and Madisen. Madisen walks up to Tobias and says, "Hey." While flipping her blonde hair. Tobias backs up and says, "Hay is for horses." Lucia, Mary, and I chuckle. Then we hear Madisen say, "Come on. You can't tell me you wouldn't want to be with me." "I have a girlfriend." He replies. At that moment Christina walks in. "She doesn't have to know." Madisen says. I hear Lucia whisper to me "She already does." I roll my eyes at Madisen. Christina walks over to me giggling and says, "Are you up for a little shopping tonight with me and Marlene?" "Actually, yes I am." I say. "Can I bring these two?" I say motioning to Lucia and Mary. "Sure!" She says with excitement. I lean over to them and ask if they want to come and they both say yes.

Christina's P.O.V.

I asked Tris to go shopping because Four asked me to distract her tonight. He is going to buy her a ring. I just know it! I'm so happy for Tris she deserves someone wonderful and I finally got her to go shopping with me! I look up and see Madisen kissing Four and him struggling to get away but she's grabbing on to his neck pretty hard. I hear Tris say, "Oh hell no." and she starts darting at Madisen.

"Wow." I say. "First day of initiation and you're already making out with your instructor. Pretty desperate." She pulls away from him and glares at me. I smirk and I can tell she's irritated. Good, I think. No one hurts my best friend like that on my watch.

I walk over to Tris and say, "Ignore that desperate bitch. See you tonight?" She nods and I pat her lightly on the back and then walk out to go train the Dauntless born.

Tris' P.O.V

Before I know it training is over for the day and Tobias and I walk home. I still have two hours to kill before I told Christina I'd meet her in the pit so I lay down on the bed and pull Tobias down with me. I kiss him lightly and he whispers, "I love you." "I love you more." I say. "I don't think that's possible." He says and I drift off to sleep.

Two hours later I wake up, brush my hair, out and fix my makeup. Christina and Marlene are waiting for me. "I told Lucia and Mary I'd get them from the dorms so we have to stop there real quickly." We walk to the dorms and they are waiting for us. I introduce them to Marlene and tell them she was one of my friends from initiation. We head to the shops laughing and giggling and I know this is going to be a fun shopping trip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy chapter four! Please review!**

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT!**

Tris' P.O.V

We walk down to the stores in the pit. We try on dresses, pants, shirts, and skirts. Christina hands me a black, sparkly skirt and tells me to try it on. I walk out of the fitting room and Marlene squeals and says, "Let me go get Christina!"

The skirt is super tight, like an extra layer of skin. It's also really short. The Abnegation side of me hates it because it's so immodest. Christina and Marlene come running back. Christina says, "Oh My God! It looks amazing on you!"

"I'm not buying this Christina!" I say. "Oh come on!" She whines. "Four will love it." I look in the mirror again and see that the skirt gives me some curves. I give in and end up buying it along with a new dress, some heals, and a sparkly tank top. We walk out of the store and Christina says, "Just one more stop." And she leads us to the front of the lingerie store.

Tobias's P.O.V.

I walk into the jewelry store and a cheery voice asks me, "Can I help you with anything?" "Yes." I say. "I need to buy a ring."

She shows me the rings and one catches my eye. It is a silver band with three diamonds, one large one in the center and two smaller ones surrounding it.

"I'll have this one." I say smiling. "Can I get it engraved?" "Of course!" the lady says. "What would you like it to say?" "_4+6" _I say and she says, "Okay I'll have that done in a moment."

I walk out of the store with the ring and head to the apartment hoping Tris is not home yet.

Tris' P.O.V

I walk into my apartment and drop my bags. I walk into the bedroom and find Tobias on the bed reading. "So you're an Erudite now?" I say. He replies, "No just waiting for you to get home, beautiful." Every time he calls me beautiful I get butterflies in my stomach. I smile and say, "Well I'm here now."

He smiles back at me and pulls me down on top of him. He brings his lips to mine and gently bits my bottom lip asking for entrance. I open my mouth for him and his tongue darts in. I moan as his tongue massages mine. I pull his shirt over his head and forcefully kiss him again. He grabs the bottom of my shirt and looks up at me. We have gotten over my fear but he always makes sure I'm okay. I nod my head and he pulls my shirt over my head. As he kisses down my neck I say, "I love you Tobias." And he looks up into my eyes and says, "I love you to Tris. So much.

**Sorry it's so short. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story! **

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT!**

Tobias's P.O.V.

Today we are doing knife training and later on tonight we are playing capture the flag. I plan on proposing to Tris during capture the flag tonight. So many thoughts are flying through my head. Will she say yes? God I hope she does. While I'm eating my breakfast Christina's voice interrupts my thoughts. "Can I talk to you for a minute Four?" I nod my head and we walk out of the cafeteria.

"You bought a ring didn't you?" She says. "Yes." I say. "How did you know?" "Why else would you want me to distract Tris? So when are you going to ask her?" "I was planning on doing it tonight during capture the flag." I say. "Oh my god! I'm so helping you plan this. So what if you guys were on different teams and then you meet her at the Ferris wheel and ask her!" She says. "Okay that's better than anything I'd come up with." I say. "Okay I'll sort out teams then." She says. "Thanks Christina." "Anytime Four." I smile and all I can think about is Tris.

I head to the training room and find Tris setting up targets. The knives have already been laid out. She looks over at me and says, "Where have you been?" "I was talking to Uriah." I say. I hate having to lie to her but if I tell her I'm talking to Christina she'll get suspicious. She nods and walks over to me and whispers, "I love you." I kiss her cheek and say, "I love you too."

Soon all of the initiates file in and we teach them the basics of throwing a knife. I say to Tris, "Would you like to help me demonstrate Six?" "Absolutely Four." She says with a smile and walks to one of the targets. I grab three knives and throw the first two making sure I don't hit her. I throw the third one making sure it hits the cartilage area of her ear. I hear Lucia and Mary gasp. I'm pretty sure Tris likes them and they are becoming friends.

Tris walks away from the target holding her ear just as Eric walks in. He says to her, "Déjà vu Six?" She just rolls her eyes and smirks. Some of the initiates have questioning looks on their faces like they are trying to say, "Wait so this isn't the first time that this has happened?" and others don't seem that surprised. Then Tris screams, "Get your knives and start throwing!" I walk up to Eric and ask him if he's coming to capture the flag tonight and he tells me that he can't make it. Good, I think. I don't want him ruining Tris and I's night.

I look up to see Tris helping Lucia or she trying to make it look like she's helping her and they're just talking because I see Lucia trying to hold in a laugh. I inwardly smile thinking of how much she's changed my life and how much more she will change it if she says yes when I ask her to marry me.

Tris' P.O.V.

We let the initiates go a little early today because we are playing capture the flag tonight. Tobias and I head back to the apartment and decide to get a little sleep before we have to leave. Tobias puts on a pair of sweat pants and I put on one of his t-shirts. I lay my head on his bare chest and he strokes my hair. "I love you." I say. "I love you too Tris. More than you can imagine."

We wake up around one a.m. and put some layers on since its bit cold. We walk to the initiate's dorm holding hands. I turn on the light and scream, "If you don't want to be factionless meet us by the tracks in ten minutes!"

Tobias and I walk to the tracks and find that Christina, Uriah, and the Dauntless borns are already there. Christina says, "Tris you're on my team and Four is with Uriah." I groan and look at Tobias who is smiling. I hit him lightly on the shoulder and he whispers to me, "Meet me at the Ferris wheel ten minutes after you get off the train." I smile and nod.

Once all the transfers have arrived we board the train. Christina and I have Mary, Lucia, Madisen, Melissa, John, Hope, Jessica, Abe (Dauntless born), and Cameron (Dauntless Born). Uriah and Tobias have Luc, Derek, Ethan, Callie, Nikki (Dauntless born), Mia (Dauntless born), Miranda (Dauntless born), Parker (Dauntless born), and Sam (Dauntless born).

My team gets of first and heads to the carousel where my initiate team hide our flag two years ago. I smile at the memory and think about when Tobias and I climbed the Ferris wheel. I tell Christina that I am going to meet Four at the Ferris wheel and she nods and says, "Go have fun."

I jog off eager to see Tobias. When I reach the Ferris wheel I see him sitting in one of the cars at toward the bottom of the Ferris wheel. I walk to the car and jump in and sit next to him. He grabs my hand and pulls me onto his lap. I look into his eyes and lean down and attack his mouth with mine. I bit his bottom lip a little bit harder than usual. He emits a deep low grown and pulls me closer to him. Then he pulls away, lifts me off of him, and then stands up. He gets down on one knee and pulls out a velvet box. My breath hitches, I can't breath. He opens the box and says, "Will you marry me Tris and make me the happiest man in the world?" I smile and then tears slip from my eyes. I nod violently. He puts the ring on my finger and he swoops me off my feet and spins my around his arms. I examine the ring. It's a silver band with three diamonds. He turns it over on my finger and I see an engraving. It says _4 + 6. _"Why do you spoil me? You didn't have to get me such a nice ring." I say, tears still streaming down my face. "You deserve the world and more Tris." Says Tobias. We are both smiling like idiots. He is still holding me bridal style and he pulls my face up to his and kisses me with so much passion and I get lost in him and he pulls away. "I should get back to the initiates." I say. "I'm coming with you." He says.

He carries me back to the carousel and they all stare at us with open mouths, except for Mary and Lucia of course. Christina walks over to us smiling and says, "Let me see the ring." Tobias puts me down and I say to Christina, "You knew!" "Of course I knew."

Then I see Madisen and Melissa running back with the flag. Madisen sees Tobias holding one of my hands and Christina examining the ring on my other. She screams and storms off. Christina and I laugh and Tobias rolls his eyes and says, "Well I guess your team won so Tris and I are going to head home." He scoops me up in his arms and runs off towards the train and in the distance I can hear Christina scream, "Don't get her pregnant until you're actual married!"

**I worked really hard on that chapter so I hope you like it please continue to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please continue to review. I appreciate it! Enjoy chapter 6!**

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT!**

Tris' P.O.V.

The next day we decide to cancel training but I have a good idea for all of the initiates. I think we should get the transfers and the Dauntless borns together and play truth or dare. I guess that could also be a bad thing but I'll see what Tobias says. Right now I just want to I just want to spend time with my new fiancée! I can't believe he asked me to marry me! I'm seriously the luckiest woman alive.

Tobias's P.O.V.

I wake up to find Tris straddling my hips. "Hi." She says her voice barely audible. I pull her onto my chest and say, "Hello beautiful." She squirms her way up my chest so her face is level with mine and then her lips find mine.

I flip us over so I'm on top. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls gently like she's trying to make the space between us even less. She wraps her legs around my hips then slowly rotates hers. A moan slips out of her perfect lips. I thought she was doing that to tease me, which worked, but I guess it was for herself. She pulls away breathless and then I kiss down her neck eager to taste her skin.

She pulls my face back up to hers and kisses me passionately. After a few minutes of kissing she pulls away and asks, "What time is it?" I look over to at the clock and tell her 11:30. She nods and says, "What if we got the transfers and the Dauntless borns together and played truth or dare?" "Sure that would be interesting." I say. "Okay. I'll let Christina and Uriah know." She says. She picks up the phone on the table next to our bed and dials Christina's number.

Tris' P.O.V.

Will picks up the phone and says, "Hello." "Hi Will its Tris. Is Christina there?" "Yup. I'll put her on the phone." "Hello." Christina says. "Hi." I say. "Do you want to get the transfers and the Dauntless borns together and play truth or dare?" "Yes! That sounds like fun!" "You can bring Will too." I say "Okay. Do you want me to tell Uriah?" "Yes. Tell him he can bring Marlene and Zeke." "Okay. How was your night with your fiancée?" "Good." I say sheepishly. "Oh come on. I know it was better than good." "Fine, it was amazing!" I say almost shouting. Tobias eyes me suspiciously. "I want detai-." She starts to say but I cut her off and say, "Bye Christina." And hang up the phone.

"So what'd she say about truth or dare?" Tobias asks. "She said okay and that she'd tell Uriah. "Good." He says. "I just want to spend the rest of the afternoon with my beautiful fiancée." I smile and get lost in him.

**I know it's short but I promise I'll post a chapter where they actually play truth or dare later today. Thank you guys so much for reading! Bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**Ok I first want to say how much it means to me that people are actually review and liking this story! I seriously can't thank you enough! **

**Secondly: I need to know where to go with the story. Do you I think I should continue after initiation or just stop after it's done? And I promise Four and Tris will live happily ever after (because Allegiant broke me****). So please let me know. **

**Thanks again **

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT!**

Tris' P.O.V.

We decide that we are going to play in the transfer's dorm. I decide to put on a few layers knowing the penalty for not answering the truth or doing the dare will probably be to take of an article of clothing. I bring this up to Tobias and he puts on a jacket and an undershirt under his t-shirt.

I'm wearing a skirt with tights underneath, a sweater with a camisole under that, a jacket, and that underwear and bra Christina forced me to buy a few days ago. Tobias asks me if I'm ready to go and I grab my purse and go meet him at the front door. When we get there the transfers have no idea what going on. Oops I forgot to tell them. I let them know what's going on and some of them look excited and others look absolutely terrified.

Soon Christina shows up with the Dauntless born and a few minutes later Uriah walks in with Marlene and Zeke. We all introduce ourselves even though most of the initiates know each other from capture the flag. Christina asks who wants to start and says Callie she does.

She says, "Four truth or dare?" "Truth." He says. "Pansycake!" Uriah screams. "If you ever call me a pansycake again I will hurt you." Tobias says to Uriah. "Anyway, Four what is your real name?" Callie says. His jacket comes off. He looks around the circle and his eyes fall on Abe, the Dauntless born. "Truth or dare?" He says to Abe. "Dare." Abe says. "I dare you to pour a cup of coffee on the first person you see in the pit." "Done. Somebody get me some coffee." Zeke walks out of the room and comes back with a cup of coffee. He hands it to Abe and walks out into the pit with him. A few minutes later they come back, Zeke laughing his head off and Abe with a bruise forming on his check. "No questions." He says quickly and then asks, "Melissa Truth or dare." "Dare." She says back. "Dare you to go out with me." She pulls off the sweatshirt she was wearing and says, "Madisen truth or dare?"

"Dare." She says smirking. God, I want to punch the smirk off her face. Melissa says, "Play seven minutes in heaven with Four while Tris watches and oh they both have to be tied up so they can't do anything." Shit, I think to myself. I'd rather go through my fear landscape one hundred time than watch this. "Gladly." She says. All my friends give me sad looks. I'm sure they can tell I'm fighting off tears. Melissa grabs mine and Tobias's arms and drags us into the initiate bathroom. She ties Tobias and I's hands behind our back and then says to Madisen, "Have fun!"

Tobias looks over at me and mouths the words I'm sorry. I just nod. Madisen takes off her shirt and starts to unhook her bra. I slam my eyes shut. Soon I hear her lips smacking against Tobias. I wonder if he's enjoying this, I think. She so much prettier than me. I open my eyes to see Tobias's eyes closed and that he's struggling against her grasp. She pulls away and then slaps him and says, "Eyes open!"

His eyes catch mine and they look completely alien. His eyes usually light a room but now there is only darkness.

After what seems like an eternity later Christina and Marlene come rushing in and push Madisen out. Christina goes to untie Four and Marlene me. Four comes rushing over to me and grabs my shoulders. "I'm so sorry." He says. "I'm so, so sorry." "It's okay." I say. "It's not like you had a choice." Christina wipes tears from my face and give me a hug. Marlene does the same.

We walk out and I sit down between Tobias and Christina. I swear I will get revenge on those to. Madisen sits directly across from me with a satisfied grin on her face. "Bitch." Marlene says loud enough for only me and Christina to hear. I lean over to Christina and Marlene and say, "I'm pairing those two with the two best fighters." "Good." Christina says. "They deserve it."

I focus my attention back on the game and Madisen says, "Four, truth or dare?"

**Any ideas for truth or dare? Please let me know. Hope you enjoyed! Bye Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for the reviews and ideas (I did use them). I decided I'm going to continue the story after initiation.**

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT!**

Tris' P.O.V.

"Truth." Tobias says. "Give me your honest opinion on me." "I think you're a desperate whore who should get the hell out of my love life." Tobias says. "Couldn't agree with you more." I whisper into Tobias's ear. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him. I lean my head on his shoulder and he says, "Six truth or dare."

"Dare." I say. "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with me while Madisen watches." "Gladly." I saw mocking Madisen. He stands up then picks me up bridal style and carries me into the initiate's bathroom. A few seconds later Lucia and Mary come dragging in Madisen. Lucia ties her hands behind her back and Mary winks at me as she closes the door. Tobias starts kissing my collar bone and then up my neck to my lips. Madisen screams.

He starts kissing me passionately and licks my bottom lip and I open my mouth for him. I hear something hit the wall. Probably Madisen's foot or something. Tobias presses me up against the wall. I rotate my hips into his. He groans and Madisen wails.

We kiss for what seems like seconds and then Uriah comes. "Sorry lovebirds. Time's up." We walk out and Tobias pulls me down onto his lap. He kisses my neck and Madisen glares at me and I shrug. Then I say, "Melissa truth or dare?" "Dare." "Hang over the Chasm for five minutes." Her shirt comes off and she says, "Derek truth or dare?" "Truth." He says. "If you had to choose another faction which one and why?" "Abnegation because I feel in a way that when you lose yourself for the sake of others is also practicing bravery. I mean, most Abnegation would risk their life for some random person they didn't even know. That takes a lot of bravery." Tobias looks at me and smiles and I smile back thinking of when he told me he didn't think selflessness and bravery aren't all that different.

"Okay, Ethan truth or dare?" "Dare." He says. "Go ask some random girl in the pit what her name is and then ask her to go out with you." "Okay." He says. A few minutes later Ethan comes back with a red cheek and he's laughing. "So I asked this girl named Lauren and she said no, slapped me, and then called me a creeper. "That sounds like Lauren." Zeke says and we all nod our heads in agreement.

Ethan asks Will truth or dare and he says Truth. "What faction did you come from?" "Erudite." He says then asks Christina, "Truth or dare?" "Dare." She says confidently. Will stands up and pulls her up with him. He gets on one knee and says as he pulls out a ring, "I dare you to marry me." "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Christina says jumping up and down. Will put the ring on her finger and then kisses her.

She pulls Will over to me and Marlene and says, "I think we're going to go home now." "Okay." I say. "Go have fun!"

"We should probably go to Six. It's getting late." Tobias says. We say goodbye and head back to our apartment.

Once we arrive at our apartment I press Tobias up against the wall and say, "We're pairing those two up with the best fighters." "Okay." Tobias says. Then I press my lips to his. I gently kiss his neck and he says, "You're a much better kisser than Madisen Tris." Tobias says. "She's a little too forceful." I giggle and say, "She moves a little too fast too. She had her shirt off after like ten seconds." "Don't worry Tris I didn't see anything. I was too focused on your beautiful face."

He carries me into bed and kisses my forehead then he lays down next to me. "I love you Tris and I'm so sorry about what happened." "I love you too Tobias and don't worry I don't care." I say. _Yes you do_, I think to myself but I shake off the thought and try to fall asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed! I have to start writing fear simulations soon so if you have any ideas please share them. Thank you! Bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for the ideas for the fear simulations. Please continue to review. Hope you enjoy this chapter. BTW: I will probably not be able to update a lot this week because I'm really busy with school stuff and I have a figure skating competition this weekend so I apologize but I'll try to update as much as possible.**

Tris' P.O.V.

Today we are going to be teaching the initiates fighting techniques and stuff like that. Tobias and I enter the training room twenty minutes before training actually starts because setting up punching bags and stuff takes a little longer.

Tobias does most of the work and I just sit in the chairs set up in the back of the training room and watch him. He's wearing a tight black t-shirt and when he lifts the punching bag I can see the muscles in his upper arm and back flex.

When he's done he walks over to the chair next to me and sits down next to me. He takes my hand because he knows I'm nervous for the fights. I hate watching them. Last year when I trained initiates I had to try very hard to keep myself from screaming stop and just thinking about when my friends and I had to fight each other gives me the chills but there's always one initiate I wouldn't mind getting knocked out. My year it was Peter, last year it was a girl named Holiday (she didn't go after Tobias or anything just bitched about whatever we were doing that day), and this year it's Madisen.

Lucia and Mary walk in and they walk over and ask if I'm okay. At first I'm not really sure what their talking about but then I remember what happened yesterday with Madisen. I nod my head and say, "Yeah." "You should have seen her after everyone left the dorm. She starting sobbing and then ran into the wall." Lucia says. "That's a true Dauntless." Tobias says and we all laugh. Then Madisen comes stopping. I'm a little surprised when I don't see Melissa with her.

"Oh and after Madisen's little tantrum Melissa told her that if she was going to act like a baby she didn't want to be seen hanging around her." I chuckle and the rest of the initiates walk in.

Tobias announces that over the next few days they will be training to fight. Tobias tells them to pick a punching bag and then we will demonstrate. First he shows them some basic punches and kicks and then he tells him that he will demonstrate with me.

He walks over to me and says, "Ready Six?" "Fire away." I say. He throws a left hook at my face but I duck under his arm and kick him in the stomach. I walk around behind him and put in a headlock then sweep kick his legs out from underneath him.

He falls and I put my foot on his chest and say, "You thought you were going to win weren't you?" "Yes and I still plan on doing so." He says and he yanks me down on top of him by my leg and then I hear a voice say, "Wow Stiff you've become a pretty good fighter." I stand up and look to see were the voice came from. "Thanks Eric." I say and tell the initiates to get started.

After four hours of fighting I tell the initiates it's time for lunch. Tobias asks me if I want to eat in the cafeteria or in the apartment. "Let's eat in the cafeteria. I want to talk to Christina."

We walk there hand in hand our matching tattoos on our forearms touching. It's nice not having to wear long sleeves or cover it up with makeup now that the initiates know about our relationship.

When we get to the cafeteria Christina runs up to me and starts talking about weddings and stuff like that. She asks me when Tobias and I's wedding is going to be and I say, "We got engaged a few days ago. I haven't thought about that yet." "Have you thought about your honeymoon yet?" She asks. "No. I don't need a honeymoon." I say. "That's just your Abnegation side talking. I know you want one." "Okay. Maybe I do."

When we get back to the training room I carefully evaluate the initiate's strengths. I start pairing fights for tomorrow.

Madisen vs. Derek

Ethan vs. Luc

Lucia vs. Callie

Mary vs. Melissa

And John will not fight tomorrow. Even though I hate this part of initiation there is one fight I'm looking forward to and it's Madisen's.

**Please Review and I'm so sorry about the updates this week. XX Bye Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated. I've been super busy. Please review!**

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT!**

Tris' P.O.V.

I find myself up early today. I'm excited to see Madisen lose this fight (hopefully) and I don't have to do a lot of physical training today. Just watch. So I decide to try to look good today.

I shower, blow dry my hair, and straighten it. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, boots with a heel and, a loose black tank top. I apply some face makeup and red lipstick and then put on some eyeliner and mascara.

I walk over to the bed and see that Tobias is still sleeping. I sit on the edge of the bed and tap his shoulder and say in a sing-song voice, "Tobias it's time to get up." "Tris." He moans, "Five more minutes." "Fine but I'm leaving this apartment in fifteen minutes with or without you." I say sarcastically. "Fine. I'm coming." He says. "That's what I thought." I say with a smirk on my face.

After Tobias is ready we head out of the apartment and I say, "Why don't you go get breakfast and I'll get things ready for today?" "Okay." He says. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" "Oh come on Tobias. If anything happened you would probably hear me scream or something. The training room is like ten feet away from the cafeteria."

"Okay, I guess you're right. I love you Tris." He says while leaning forward and pressing our noses together. "I love you too," and I whisper, "Tobias." He smiles at me. "Bye." He says. "You know we'll only be apart for like two minutes right?" "Yes, but every moment I spent and will spend without you is a moment of my life that's been wasted." He says. My cheeks heat up and I say, "I couldn't agree more, but I'm hungry so go get me food." He smiles at me and then jogs toward the cafeteria.

I walk into the training room and see that someone is already there. Eric. I scowl. "Well hello Tris." He says. "What are you doing here so early you said you weren't coming till ten." "Change of plans." He says.

"Okay then." I say as I walk over to the board and start writing names down. "Where's Four?" Eric asks. "He went to go get breakfast." I say back, trying to ignore him but I can feel his eyes on me.

I turn around and see that he's staring at me. "Do you need something?" I say. "Nothing at all Stiff." I roll my eyes and say, "I'm not an initiate any more. Stop treating me like one." "Didn't think I was." He says with a smirk. "God… you're impossible." Just as I say the Tobias walks into the training room.

He lets out a sigh when he sees Eric. "So when will the initiates arrive Four?" "Any minute now." He says. He walks over to me and hands me a muffin. "Thanks. I love you." "I love you too Tris. I love you more than Dauntless cake." He kisses my nose. "That's a lot." I hear a gag noise come from Eric and Tobias says, "If you didn't want to see that you shouldn't have come so early." He just rolls and turns away as Tobias kisses my mouth gently. We hear the door slam shut and we pull apart as all the initiates walk in.

**Sorry it's so short. Just a filler because I haven't updated in FOREVER! Please review! Love you all. Bye bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the confusion with the last chapter. I did accidently post chapter eight again. Oops! Please continue to review it means a lot to me.**

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT!**

TRIS' P.O.V.

I tell all the initiate to sit in one of the chairs set up around the room. After they do I announce the first fight. "Madisen and Derek." Madisen lets out a cross between a moan and a sigh. Derek is smiling. I know he doesn't plan on going easy on her and she knows it too.

They step into the ring and Derek makes the first move. He does a right hook that she tries to dodge but I hits her shoulder making her stumble back. She throws a punch at his face but he dodges it easily and kicks her in the stomach. She falls back, hits her head on the ground, and is out cold. "Well that was easy." Derek says and I circle his name.

The rest of the fights go by in a blur. Ethan wins his fight, Lucia wins hers, and so does Mary. Tobias and I are just about to head home when Uriah comes running up to me. "It's Christina! Something's wrong!" "What happened?" I ask. "I don't know she just passed out!" I turn to Tobias. "Go get Will." I say and he runs off. Uriah pulls me into the Dauntless borns training room. Christina is laying on the floor unconscious. I run over to her and tell the initiates to move. Uriah and I kneel next to her and I ask anyone if they have a bottle of water. One of the initiates hands me one and I pour it on a towel and lay it on her head. "She's burning up Uriah. Call Will." Uriah grabs a phone and calls him. Right as he hits call Tobias and Will burst through the door.

"Oh my god. What happened?" Will says with urgency in his voice. "I don't know. One minute she was fine and I looked back over at her and she was on the ground." Uriah says. "Oh god. Let's get her to the infirmary." Will picks her up and we run off to the infirmary.

Marlene is a nurse and she is the first one that sees us. She gets Christina into a room and starts doing some blood work.

A few minutes later Christina wakes up and Marlene lets us know. We all walk into Christina's room and soon the blood work comes back. Marlene says, "It looks like she just passed out because of low blood sugar but there could be something else wrong. For now just get her something to eat." "Come on sweetie. Let's go get you some cake." Will says to Christina and they go to the cafeteria.

"Let me know if this happens again. We're going to reevaluate the blood work to make sure we didn't miss anything. I'll let you know if we find something." Marlene says. "Okay. Thanks." I say. "Bye. See you later." Uriah says and kisses her on the cheek. "Bye." She says waving and we walk out of the infirmary.

Tobias and I head back to our apartment. "Well that was stressful." I say. "We should do something relaxing." Tobias says. "Like what?" I say. He has an irresistible grin on his face that makes me melt. "I have an idea. Wait here." He says pushing me gently onto our couch. He walk into the bathroom and a few minutes later he come back wearing nothing but a towel. He offers me his hand and leads me into the bathroom.

There is a steaming bath and the smell of lavender wafts through the air. "You're too good to me." I say pulling him close to me. He says "No, you're too good to me." He pulls my shirt over my head and undoes the button of my jeans leaving me in just my bra and underwear. He kisses my shoulder and whispers "Beautiful." And continues undressing me. He drops the towel that he was wearing and steps into the bath.

He offers me his hand and pulls me onto his lap. He whispers in my ear "I love you Tris." And gently bites my earlobe. I giggle and say "I don't think I could live without you. I love you too."

**I hope this was good. I tried to make it a little longer because I'm probably not going to be able to update until this weekend. PLEASE REVIEW! Bye bye ****!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for reading! I'm sick today so I'll probably be able to write a few chapters. Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT! **

Tobias's P.O.V.

After Tris and I dry off we put on some comfortable cloths and watch a movie. Tris leans her head against my chest and is soon asleep. I look down at her and a smile creeps its way onto my lips. She looks so peaceful and beautiful sleeping. I gently slide her onto my lap and pick her up. I carry her to our bed. I lay her down and cover her up.

I scribble a note on a piece of paper telling Tris I was leaving the apartment for a little bit. This morning when I was getting breakfast Max told me he needed to talk to me so I'm going to his office to speak to him.

I nock on his office door and he immediately opens it. As if he were waiting there for me. He invites me into his office and I sit in one of the chairs by his desk. He starts talking, "Eric has decided he no longer wants to be a leader." "No." I say immediately. "I'm not taking his place." "Come on Four. I know you have a wedding coming up. This will give you some extra money to spend on her." Max says. "Do not bring Tris or the wedding into this." "You know if you decline we will asks Tris. You two are the best Dauntless has and I really don't want to interrupt her current position. She's doing so well." "Can you give me some time to think about it?" I ask. Am I seriously considering this? "Yes. Let me know by the end of the week." I nod my head and leave his office.

When I get back to the apartment Tris is awake. "Where were you?" "Talking with Max. I left you a note." I say. "I know. You could have at least told me where you were going. I was worried." Tris says, her eyes shining with tears. "I'm sorry I will next time." "So what did Max want?" She says while whipping her eyes. I walk up to her and pull her into my chest. "Eric stepped down." I say. "He did not." She says and looks up at me. "He did." I say.

"Are you going to take the position?" "I don't know. He's giving me till the end of the week to decide." "Oh." She says and slides into bed, pulling me with her. She looks me in the eyes and says, "Have you ever thought about having kids Tobias?" What she says surprises me and my mouth forms an 'O' shape. "I'm sorry I asked. I shouldn't have brought it up." She says and looks down at her hands that are intertwined with mine.

"Don't feel bad Tris. Actually I have. Do you want to have kids?" She nods her head slowly, like she's embarrassed. "Okay then. Let's have kids." "After we're married." She adds. "After we're married." I confirm. "I think you should take the job. Make Dauntless the way it used to be. You'd make a great leader." She says and kisses my nose. I smile at her. "You really think so?" "I know so." She say, still smiling. And I smile to because I know I have someone who loves me, and we're going to have a family, and I'm going to make her life as perfect as I can. Starting with becoming a leader.

**Wow. That was a whole chapter from Tobias's POV. I'm pretty proud of myself. PLEASE REVIEW! BYE BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone. I tried to update yesterday but I accidentally got myself obsessed with Dr. Who! So yeah, that's my stupid excuse for not updating. I'm going to try to make this good. BTW: I just wanted to let you know in advance that once January first comes the updates will be dwindling because I have play rehearsal and skating almost every day. But I promise I'm not dead. Just really busy. Hope you enjoy chapter 13!**

Tobias's P.O.V.

This morning I am up before Tris. I will wake her up and then go see Max. I get ready and then sit down on her side of the bed and start kissing her neck. She moans and her eyes flutter open. "Good morning." I say, smiling. "It is good." She giggles and pulls me down on top off her. She tries to kiss me but I move my head away. "Come on." She whines. I touch her nose and say, "I gotta go talk to Max. Get ready and meet me in the training room." "Fine." She says and gets out of bed.

I start to walk out the door but I turn around and walk back to Tris who is facing her dresser. I silently walk up behind her and I grab her waist and pull it to mine. I whisper in her ear, "I love you Tris." "I love you to Tobias." And she turns around and kisses me but she pulls away too soon. "Go see Max." I nod and leave the apartment.

Tris' P.O.V.

As I'm in the shower this morning I think about doing something for Tobias. Him becoming a leader in a big deal and I want to do something special. I decide that I will cook dinner tonight and invite some of our friends over.

I put on a high-wasted black skirt, a grey crop top and a black sweater over it. I put on some boots with a heel and do my makeup. I grab my bag and leave the apartment.

I walk to the training room and Tobias is there holding flowers and two muffins. Once he sees me he speed walks over to me and hands me a muffin and the flowers, smiling. "Thanks." I say, "You're the best." "No. You are." He says and then pulls me to him and kisses me.

He pulls away and says, "I like the grey, by the way." "Thanks. I wore it for you. How did things go with Max?" I ask. "Good. He says I won't officially start being a leader till after training, just doing simple stuff. But I will view fear simulations." He says. "Okay. That's amazing." I kiss him again.

He pulls away and say, "I just realized today is the last day of stage one." "Oh my god. It is!" I just have to get through one more day of fights, I think. "And tomorrow is visiting day." I add. "If my parents come should we tell them about the wedding?" I ask. "They're going to find out sooner or later. Might as well just tell them tomorrow." He says and I nod then the initiates come in.

The fights go by pretty fast and it is pretty easy to determine the ranks:

Derek

Callie

Lucia

Luc

Mary

Melissa

Ethan

Madisen

John

I feel kind of bad for John because he will most likely become factionless and maybe Madisen will too. I just hope John's ranking doesn't do anything to Mary because they are brother and sister but she earned her ranking and so did he and there is nothing I can do about it.

Zeke and Shauna are going to distract Tobias while I prepare dinner. Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn have volunteered to help me set up while Tobias is out.

Once the food is ready and the apartment looks nice I text Zeke and let him know we're ready. In about five minutes they walk through the apartment door. Tobias's eyes instantly find mine and he smiles at me. He walks over to me and hugs me. "I love you Tris. You're too good to me." I just shake my head and say "I love you too."

After we are done eating and all our friends are gone Tobias grabs my hand and stares into my eyes. "Have I ever told you you're beautiful?" He says. "I think you have but do you want to tell me again?" I say. "Yes. You are so, so, so beautiful." He slips a small velvet box into my hand. My mouth drops open, "Open it." He says. Inside is a necklace. It is a sliver chain with a hoop lined with diamonds. "You didn't have to do that." I say and I take it out of the box and he helps me put it on. "I know but I wanted to." I smile and kiss him. "Thank you." I say. He just smiles and nods like it was no big deal. I kiss him again and he lifts me off the couch and carries me into our bedroom.

**Yay for FOURTRIS! I hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! Love you all! Goodbye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for not updating. I don't really have an accuse I have just been really lazy. Hope you enjoy!**

Tris' P.O.V.

Today is visiting day and we get to sleep in today. If you consider eight thirty late. When I get up I decide to wear something a little less revealing. I put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt and some ballet flats. I wear my hair down and put on face makeup and mascara.

I grab the necklace Tobias got me and put it on. I look at the wedding ring on my finger and smile. We should really start planning this wedding, I think. I'm a little scared to tell my parents, if they come. My mom knew about our relationship and was okay with it. I just don't know what she'll think of me getting married. Mom will probably be okay with it, but dad, probably not.

While Tobias is in the shower I decide to make breakfast. I make some eggs and toast. Tobias comes out and kisses my cheek. "Smell good." "Thanks." I say and he takes a piece of toast and bites it. "Tastes good too." He leans and whispers into my ear, "Just like you." I look down and blush. He lifts my chin up with his thumb and kisses me and it doesn't last long enough.

After we eat breakfast we walk down to the pit and see that some of the parents have arrived including my own. I run up to them with Tobias on my heels. When they see me they start smiling and walk towards me. "HI!" I say, a little too enthusiastic. "Hello Beatrice." My father says. "Who's this?" He says gesturing to Tobias. "Father this is my fiancé." My mother smiles at me and a cross of shock and happiness is on my father's face. "Well nice to meet you." My father says. "I believe we've meet before sir." Tobias says. I look at him with my mouth opened. "Perhaps you remember my name. Tobias Eaton ring a bell?" My father's mouth drops open and my mom smiles.

"Actually, yes it does." My father says. "What a coincidence. Shall I tell Marcus for you?" I see Tobias tense and I grab his hand. "That won't be necessary Father." I say quickly. "Are you sure? I know he won't be able to make it today." "No. It's okay sir." "Beatrice may I speak to you for a moment." My mother says. I look at Tobias and he nods at me. "I'll get to know you father while you're gone." "Okay." I say and walk off with my mother.

"Is everything okay with Tobias?" I look down. I don't know what I was expecting her to say. Not that of course. I don't know how to answer that. "Beatrice." I look up at her but don't say anything. "What happened to him?" "I can't tell you." "Why?" she says. I'm surprised at her words. Abnegation aren't usually curious but then I remember what faction she came from. "Because I don't think he wants anyone to know." "Okay. It's not my business anyway." She says with a small smile.

We walk back to Tobias and my father making light conversation. I ask her how things are going at home or if she's seen Caleb recently. She doesn't answer she asks me, "Are you pregnant?" I can't hide the look of shock on my face. "What?" I say stumbling. "Is that why you're getting married?" "No." I say quickly. "Okay. Just making sure." She says again and then Tobias and my father see us and walk over to us. Tobias grabs my hand and my father says "I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer but your mother and I need to get going." "Okay." I say. And both of them hug me surprisingly. My mother gives Tobias a hug as well and my father shakes hands with him. "It was nice seeing you. I love you Beatrice." My father says. "I love you too." I say and then they leave.

The rest of the day is spent socializing with some of the initiate's parents and some of our friends parents. After dinner tonight we will reveal the rankings for stage one. Tobias and I walk back to our apartment around two and decide to just relax until later tonight. He flops onto our couch and pulls me down with him. "Hi." He says. I giggle and say "Hello." He pulls my face to his and kisses me. He nibbles on my bottom lip and I open my mouth a little. He pulls away from me and says "I love you. Did you know that?" "I don't think I did but thanks. I love you too." I whisper and I lean onto his chest and fall asleep.

**Was that good? I hope it was. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING! Bye bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**IMPORTANT AN:  
I just wanted to make sure some of your questions were addressed. First: AwesomeTooAwesome, Tris is not pregnant her mom just thinks it's the reason Tobias and Tris are getting married. Second: Tobias lover12, I will make the wedding as soon as possible. I wanted to do it after initiation was over so I'm going to try to condense the rest of initiation into a few chapters. Since I'm on Christmas break I will have a lot of time to think about the upcoming chapters. Hope you enjoy !**

Tris' P.O.V.

Tobias and walk to the initiate's dorm holding hands. Tobias has a chalk board with the initiate's rankings written on it.

We walk into the dorm and all the initiates are still at dinner. All except John.

I'm scared for him. Rankings cause people to do scary things. And if he does something I know it will hurt Mary.

Tobias's voice interrupts my thoughts. "Where are the rest of the initiates?" He says, addressed to John. "I don't know. Dinner maybe?" "I thought you told them to be here by five." I say to Tobias. "I did." He says sternly. I know he doesn't want to be here. That he'd rather be back in our apartment, and so would I. Tobias walks out of the dorm and I follow him.

"What are you doing?" I ask him. "Changing John's rank." "What?" "He's always on time and I can't stand to see him like that. We have the power to change ranks, remember?" "Yes I remember." I say smiling. "What are you smiling about?" "You're softening up." I say giggling. "I am not!" He says while rewriting the ranks. "Only a little bit. You're acting like a dad." I say, still smiling. He looks at me and says, "Maybe I'm just practicing." He kisses me softly. "In that case you'll make a great dad." "And you'll make a great mother Tris. I love you." "I love you too." I say softly and kiss him again.

I look at the board and see Tobias has moved John up to where Ethan was and everyone bellow him has moved down one. Which means Madisen is in the last spot in the rankings and she's almost guaranteed to be factionless. I smile. It's an evil smile but it feels good.

Soon we see most of the initiates walking back from the cafeteria. Some of them look worried and others look confident. Tobias and I walk back into the dorm. "All of you were late except John and I just want you to know that your rankings were not only based of skill but also on how much you complain and if you're on time or not." Tobias says. "And if you try to make out with your instructors." I mumble. Tobias smiles at me and he hangs the board on the wall. Relief floods John's face and Lucia and Mary are jumping up and down and Madisen screams.

"Tomorrow you will find out who stays and who goes. Good luck." I say and Tobias and I walk out of the dorm.

Tobias's P.O.V.

I already knew who was staying because of my new position as a lead I tell Tris "All of our initiates are staying. Four dauntless born are leaving." "Really, how do you know?" "Leader, Remember?" "How could I forget?" she says smiling. "I was kind of hoping Madisen would get cut." "Me too." I say. "So if you knew John was staying why did you change his rank?" "Just to make a point." I say. "Oh." She says. "So what do you want to do?" "I've got a few ideas." I say smirking and a grab her hips and press her up against the wall. I kiss her chest and she moans and then I kiss up her neck to her lips.

"I've got some ideas too." She says and pulls the shirt I'm wearing over my head and I do the same with hers. She pushes me down onto our couch and the straddles my hips. She leans forward and kisses my nose and she starts giggling. "What?" I say. "I just love you so much." "Well I love you too Tris."

"How did I get so lucky Tobias?" "What do you mean?" I ask her. "To get you. I mean every girl in the compound swoons over you and you could get any of them. Why choose me?" "Because you're beautiful and smart and brave and selfless and I don't think I could live my life without you Beatrice." She smiles and says "Do you really mean that?" "Yes, I do." She presses her lips to mine and she bites my bottom lip and I open mouth for her.

**Okay. I will hopefully update tomorrow but no promises. Please review, I means a lot. Goodbye. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Everyone! Thanks so much for the follows, reviews, and favorites! It means so much! Merry Trismas or whatever you celebrate! Hope you enjoy!**

Tris' P.O.V.

The first thing we today is go tell the initiates that all of them have made it past stage one. They all seem excited and relieved. Then we tell them that we will start stage two later this afternoon. Christina has asked me to go shopping for wedding dresses so Tobias waits with me until she's done with the Dauntless born.

"What are you going to do while I'm gone?" I ask him. "I might go look for a suit. Maybe ask Will to come with me." He says and Christina and Uriah walk out of the dorm. She grabs my arm and says "Let's go Trissy!" "DON'T CALL ME THAT! Bye Four!" I say as she drags me away. "Bye Six!" He says while smirking.

Once we get to the bridal store Christina asks me if I'm looking for anything specific. "Maybe something with a little gray or black." I say. "I have a great idea!" Oh no, I think. Christina searches the racks of dresses and finds one that has a white corset top and a full skirt. At the waist there's a black belt lined with black rhinestones. It's beautiful but I don't know if it will look good on me.

"Try this one on." I take the dress from her and walk into the fitting room. I slip the cloths I was wearing off and step into the dress. I look into to the mirror and I see someone that doesn't look like me. I see someone beautiful, someone who isn't small, and someone who has curves. I like the person I see. I step out of the room and Christina is standing there holding a small bag and some black heels. She smiles at me and hands me the shoes and I slip them on. "You look gorgeous Tris!" "Thanks." I say unable to whip them smile off my face.

"Is that the one?" She asks. "I think so." I say. "Okay then let's buy it." I walk back into the dressing room and put on my other clothes. Christina takes the dress from me and runs to the register. "NO!" I know what she's going to do. She's going to try to pay for the dress and by the time I catch up to her she already has. She hands me the bag and says "It's already done." I just shake my head. "Thanks." "It was my pleasure. I want to make this perfect for you." She say and I hug her. "You're the best." "I know." She says and hands me the smaller bag she had.

Inside is gray, lacey bra and panties. I put my face in my hands to try to hide the redness. "You said you wanted to wear gray." "Thanks Christina." I say sarcastically. "Come on, Four's going to love it." "Okay Christina. I'm going to go find Four." "Okay see you later." She says and I walk away.

I go back to our apartment hoping Tobias is there and he isn't. He must have actually gone shopping. I pull the dress out of the bag it was in and put it a large black garment bag that one of my other dresses was in. I hang it up in the back of my closet and put other clothes in front of it. I put the shoes on one of the higher shelves in my closet. I take Christina's "gift" out of its bag and stare at it in shock that she would actually buy be lingerie. Wait this is Christina we're talking about. Why am I so shocked? I fold it up and put it back in the bag and slip it in the back of my underwear draw and then I hear the door open.

I walk out of my bedroom and see the last person I expected. Eric.

**Cliffy! Please review and Happy Holidays!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! I know the last chapter was kind of cliffy so I'm updating sooner than usual. Enjoy!**

Tris' P.O.V.

What the hell is Eric doing in my apartment? I try to run into the bathroom so he doesn't see me but it's too late. He grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me up against his chest. "Just who I was look for." He says and kisses me. I pull away and say "What do you want?" "You." He says and grabs my hair. He slams me up against the wall and pulls out a knife.

"What are you doing?" I say with my teeth clenched. "Four took my position as a leader and you're the only thing that he cares about so if I do something to you Four will feel guilty." He takes the knife and drags it down my arm. I close my eyes and try not to scream in pain. "Max told him you stepped down." "Maybe Max lied to you and your fiancé. Ever the of it that way Tris? I got fired and then Four was my replacement." "I don't care what you do to me just don't hurt him." I say.

"Okay I won't do anything to him if you listen to me." I nod my head. "Don't scream or I hurt him." He grabs my arm and presses the knife deep into my skin. It takes all the will power I have. I think of what he will do to Tobias if I scream. Then he grabs my other arm and says "Watch." I look down at my arm and the blood flow is instant. He release that arm and then grabs the knife across my cheek. I feel like I'm going to pass out.

But I need to stay conscience for Tobias. The thought of him almost makes me forget about the current situation. Almost. Eric grabs my face and kisses my again. I try to pull away but he says "Pull away and I kill him." He kisses me again. "And you'll watch." Tears start falling from my eyes and I hear a knock at the door. Eric doesn't release me. Whoever it is knocks again. "Hey Tris I forgot my keys. Could you let me in honey?" The voice brings even more tears. They knock again Eric continues to kiss me. "Tris I know you're home and if you don't open the door I'm going to break it down.

"Do it. Please." I whisper. "What did you just say?" Eric says and he body slams me against the wall. I hear splintering wood "TRIS!" Tobias screams. Eric lets go of as Tobias punches him. He pushes him out of the hole in the wall where our door used to be and then he come over to me a holds me.

He starts crying which makes my tears even heavier. "Why'd you lets him do that to you? You could have screamed someone would have heard you and helped." "I couldn't scream." I say looking down at my wrists. "Why not?" Tobias says still crying. "He threatened to kill you if I did." "I'm so sorry Tris I love you." Is the last thing I here before I pass out.

When I wake up I'm in a hospital bed and the smell of chemicals burns my nose. I look down at my arms which are both stitched. I wonder what my face looks like, I think. "Great you're awake." Some cheery nurse says. "Is there anything I can get for you?" "Is it a possibility that I could see Four?" I ask. "Yes he's been sitting outside your door since you got here yesterday. He'll be happy to see you."

He walks in and he looks terrible. His eyes are red and puffy and his face is streaked with tears. "Oh my god." He says and runs up to my bedside. He grabs my hand and kisses it lightly. "How long was I out?" I ask. "A day but it felt like a year." I start crying but he brushes me tears away. "How bad does my face look?" "Do you want to see?" "Sure." I say. He hands me a mirror. My face has no bruises but the cut on my cheek looks terrible.

There are three stitches toward the center of the cut where Eric cut deeper. "Oh god." I whisper silently. "You're still them same person you were before. You're still my Tris. Don't let this change you." "I won't but imagine what that scar is going to look like." I say. "Don't worry about that. The doctors gave been a gel that you have to put on the cut while it's healing. She said if you remember to put it on twice a day there will be a little scar or no scar at all." "Thank you Erudite." I say and Tobias chuckles.

There is a knock on the door and I say "Come in." Christina, Will, Uriah, and Marlene come in. "Oh my god I'm so glad you're awake." Christina says. "We have something to tell you Tris." Uriah says. "What?" "Eric got thrown out of Dauntless."

**I know I made Tobias mushier than he would usually be but oh well. Hope you enjoyed! Bye bye! **


	18. Chapter 18

Tris' P.O.V

"Really?" I ask. "Yes the leaders had a meeting and decide that he was too violent to have around the compound. That's also why he lost his job." Tobias says. "You had you first meeting?" I say happily. "Yeah I wish you could have been there. All government representative were there, with the exception of you of course."

"Oh." I say. "So when do I get to leave?" "Tomorrow morning but you're on bed rest for two days after and while you're on bed rest Uriah and I will start stage two." Christina says. "Okay but I'm not too happy with the bed rest thing."

The next morning Tobias and I pack what little stuff I had with me and go back to the apartment. As soon as we get there he helps me into bed and asks if I need anything. I tell him no and slides into bed next to me. He grabs my hand and rubs his fingers in circles over the back of my hand. "Did he do anything else to you Tris? Other than the obvious?" Tobias asks me. I shake my head. "Are you sure?" I nod. "Okay but when I get the chance I'm going to kill him." I'm not sure if kissing counts as anything else but I know Tobias would be even more upset than he already is.

"So do I get to get up at all?" I ask as Tobias runs around the apartment bringing trivial things to me. "Nope." He says and I grown. "The kitchen's three feet away and you won't let me walk there?" "Nope." He says again, popping the p.

The next two days are spent the same way and then I finally get to get up. Today is the last day of stage two and I'm so excited to be able to get out of bed. I do need a bit of help getting dressed from Tobias because my body aches from being slammed into the wall. I'm wearing a sweater but I pull up the sleeves and examine my cuts. I see that one row of stiches runs through my _4+6 _tattoo. Whether he cut the on purpose, to remind me if I screamed he would kill Four or unintentionally.

Tobias comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I show him my forearm. He turns me so I'm facing him. He gets down on both of his knees and kisses both my wrists. "I don't care. You're still the most beautiful woman on the Earth and you always will be." He kisses my cheek that has a cut on it and pulls me into his chest and his arms envelope me.

We walk to the simulation room hand in hand with head hanging down. Tobias's eyes keep flicking over to me. Once we arrive Tobias calls the first initiate in and it's Derek. Uriah warned us about a few divergents but he wasn't one hundred percent positive. Derek was not one of them. It took him about twenty minutes to get out of his fear of drowning. Then we call Callie in. no sign of divergence with her either. She gets out of her simulation faster than Derek and surprisingly they have the same fear. Then we call Lucia in.

"I was so worried about you." She says to me as I walk over to inject her with the serum. "Christina told me you found a dress!" she says quietly. I nod and smile. "I know this isn't my business but he didn't…you know…" "No. Do you want to come to my apartment later?" I ask. "Umm sure but isn't that not allowed?" She asks. "As long as you don't say anything you'll be fine and Four's a leader now." "Okay see you then." And I inject her with the serum.

Her fear reminds me a lot of my own. She's tied to a post and someone walks up to her. "Long time no see sister." The boy says as he circles her. She is gagged and can say nothing back. "You know, Mom and dad really miss you and so do I. Were we no good enough for you?" he says kissing her cheek. She flinches. "Oh my god." I say. Tobias grabs my hand. "You don't think he…" Tobias says. "I don't know. Maybe." My eyes are glued to the screen and the boy ungags her.

"I've missed this." He says and kisses her hard on the mouth. Suddenly the ropes that were holding he disappear. She punches the boy and is out of the simulation. "Shit." Tobias says, editing the footage. She is divergent. Lucia is trying not to burst into tears. I run over to her and crouch down beside her. "It's okay. You can cry. It's just us." With my words she burst into tears. Tobias comes over to her. I know he will know what to do.

"My dad did the same to me." He says and grabs her hand, squeezes it and let's go. "Really?" "Yes really and you and Tris are the only ones that know so keep your mouth shut." She laughs a little through her tears and Tobias and I smile at her. He doesn't bring up anything about her divergence he just says "If you want you can hang out in our apartment for the rest of the day. We won't be there but it will be better than being in the dorms." "That would be great. Thanks." "I'll walk you there." I tell her and lead her to my apartment.

When I get back to the training room Luc is just leaving. He grabs my hand and says "If I was with you this would have never happened." He says running his finger over the cut on my cheek. "Don't touch her." Tobias says and I walk over to him and grab his hand. "I'm sorry." I say. "That wasn't your fault. Don't apologize."

Mary comes in but doesn't sit down she walks over to me and hugs me. "God. I was so worried about you. You okay?" "I'm fine. Thanks. Are you doing anything later?" "No. Are you asking me to break the rules?" "Maybe." "Then I'm in." "Okay. Meet me in my apartment. You know where it is right?" "Yup. Let's get this over with." She sits down in the chair and I inject her with the serum.

Her fear is spiders. They are swarming around her and she's out of the fear in about three minutes. No sign of divergence just the ability to keep a steady heart rate. "You can go to my apartment if you want instead of going to the dorms if you want. Lucia's there and should answer the door." I say. "Okay thanks. See you later." "See you later." I says and she walks out of the room.

**Please review and anyaandsolomon97 I used your idea (kind of). Hope you enjoyed. Bye b****ye!**


	19. Chapter 19

Tris' P.O.V.

Melissa is next for simulations. Tobias calls her in and she walks over to me. "Is everything okay? I heard what happened." "Yeah I'm alright. Thanks." "I'm sorry for everything I did with Madisen. I don't know why I did it." She says. "It's alright. Just focus on initiation and not on her. You're ranking pretty well and I'm sure you can make it in to Dauntless. You just have to stay focused." "Alright. Thanks Six." She says and I nod. I inject her with the serum and it takes effect.

She is in a body of water. A huge one and with the depth of the water she can barely keep herself from drowning. A hand sticks out of the water and then another and another and more and more hands keep rising from the water. She starts to panic but then all the hands latch on to her and pull her under. The hands keep pulling and pulling and suddenly they stop. Then they disappear and she swims back up to the surface of the water. She is out of the simulation. Melissa is divergent.

Tobias starts punching random keys on the keyboard, editing the footage. I walk over to her. "What were your aptitude test results?" "Dauntless." She says shakily. "Don't lie. Don't worry were not going to hurt you." I say. "And Abnegation." Abnegation? How the hell did she get Abnegation? "Okay so you know not to tell anyone?" "Yes. How did you know?" She asks. "You manipulated the simulation. Trait of the divergent." "Oh. Are you divergent?" I look to Tobias and he nods and so do I. "You can't say anything to anyone. Ever. If someone find out they will hurt you." "Okay." She say and I dismiss her.

The last three go normal. No signs of any divergents. Madisen was pretty funny though. When we called her in she wouldn't let me touch her and Tobias refused to inject her with the serum so I had to get Christina to do it. Then her fear was me and Tobias kissing and it went on for about twenty minutes. I told Christina and she said that she had the same fear the day before. This girl had so problems.

Tobias and I go back home and as soon as we get there I flop on to the couch. "Are you okay?" Tobias asks me. "Yeah, just really sore." He nods and walks into the bathroom. He has a bottle of pain killers and the medicine the doctors put me on. He walks into the kitchen area and gets a glass of water. He walk back over to me and hands me them. "Thanks. You're the best." I say smiling. "No problem." He says and sits down at the other end of the couch.

"I'm assuming you don't want to do anything tonight." He says. "Not really but if you want to go ahead." "No I really don't want to either. Do you want me to bring dinner back here?" "Yeah that'd be great." I say. "Okay I'll be right back." And he walks out the door.

**Sorry that was so short. I'm having really bad writer's block so if you have any ideas please share them. I appreciate everyone who is following the story so much. Goodbye.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay even though I love writing about initiation and stuff I'll probably have initiation be over with within the next few chapters (hopefully). Don't worry some of the initiates will still be in the story, if they make it through initiation. But yeah, even though I'm sad it's almost done I'm so excited to see where the story goes next and of course THE WEDDING! Please continue to review, follow, and favorite. Love you all! Enjoy and Happy New Year!**

Rankings for stage two:

Lucia

Melissa

Ethan

Mary

John

Madisen

Callie

Derek

Luc

Tris' P.O.V

The next day we announce the ranking to the initiates and tell them they have the rest of the day off. Today we can hopefully get some wedding planning done but I do have to do some work today. The faction ambassadors are trying to schedule a meeting but we have to wait till initiation is over.

Tobias and I walk to the government offices together. He and Max are going to discuss moving to a government apartment. Tobias walks me to my office door and kisses me lightly on the lips. "Have fun." He says and winks. "You too." I say and wink, imitating him.

I walk into my office and see that there is a big stack of papers on my desk. I groan and look through the papers. I find one that looks like it should have gone to one of the leaders. It's addressed to Eric and it says:

_As I'm sure you already know the Divergent population seems to be dwindling. I'm not sure if your other leaders are protecting them or if something else is happening but make sure if there are any you find them. _

_Sincerely, _

_Jeanine Mathews_

I fold up the letter and put it in my bag knowing that Tobias would want to see it then I continue going through the stack of papers until I find the meeting schedule. I put that one into my bag as well and decide that I can go through the rest of the papers after initiation.

I walk out of my office and walk to Max's. Tobias is still in there. I can't stop myself from thinking about that letter. If Jeanine is suspicious of the divergents, or lack of them, what if she sends people here to look for them? What if she came to find them herself? I can't stop worrying about it but then Tobias walks out of the office and he hands me a set of keys. "We're moving." He says and I nod. "No kidding." I say. He grabs my hand and says. "Do you want to go see the new apartment?" "Sure." I say a he leads me in the direction of the apartment.

We reach the apartment door and Tobias puts his key in the lock and opens the door. The apartment is much bigger than our last one. It has three bedrooms, two living room areas, a kitchen and dining room area, two bathrooms, and much more closet space. All the rooms in the apartment are much bigger and nicer than before. All the rooms have beautiful hardwood floors except for the bathrooms which have tile. None of the walls are painted so unless Tobias wants to leave them white we'll have to get paint. "Do you want to paint the walls?" he asks me before I can ask him. "Yeah. I think we should paint our bedroom gray and maybe do the bathrooms the same colors with black accent pieces. Leave the kitchen, dining room, and one of the bigger rooms white with some black furniture and gray accent pieces. Paint the other big room black with gray furniture and leave the other bedrooms white for now." I say. "I like the way you think. We should probably get started on that."

Tobias and I spend the rest of the afternoon packing and carrying boxes over to the new apartment. We are done at about four o'clock and go to the store the buy the paint and paint brushes. By seven o'clock we have our bedroom and both of the bathrooms painted and we decide to unpack some of the boxes. We start with the stuff that needs to go into out bedroom. We have a white bedframe with a black quilt and gray throw pillows. We have tables on each side of the bed which are white. And our "Interior Designer" Christina has made floral arrangements with black and gray fake flowers which she puts in white vases on each table. We have a black love seat which we put in the corner of our room and two white dressers. One for me and one for Tobias which are line up on the parallel wall facing each other. Each dresser has a picture of us on top of it.

We unpack some of our clothes and other little trivial thing and put them in their right place and decide to call it a night. I'm unpacking some of my makeup and putting it in to the drawers in the bathroom and I hear Tobias call me. I walk into our room and see that he's lying on the bed wearing only his boxers. I feel heat rush to my cheeks. "Want to join me?" He asks me a flashes me a cheeky grin. I walk over to the bed and he pulls me down on top of him. He pulls my shirt over my head and sees the gray lingerie that Christina recently bought for me. "Is this new?" he says pulling on my bra strap. I nod and he says "You look beautiful in it." He flips us over so he's on top of me. He unbuttons my jeans and pulls them off my legs. He sees the underwear and smiles again. "So beautiful." He says and kisses my stomach. "Thanks." I say and I can't stop myself from thinking about all the other girls that this wonderful man could be with. I used to think he was just using me but he wasn't because he waited two years to have sex with me and now he's marrying me. "I love you Tris. Don't ever doubt that." He says while playing with the waistband of my underwear. "I love you too Tobias and I always will."

**That was the longest chapter yet so I hope you enjoyed it. Please continue to review, follow, and favorite! Love y'all and Happy new year!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello again! I first want to say thank you all so much for one hundred follows and reviews! I never thought that anyone would read my story and I have all you lovely people supporting me and I seriously can't thank you enough! Secondly, I have a plan for the rest of initiation and I think it will be done within the next two or three chapters depending on how much I write. And third, I want you all to be a part of my story. If you have any ideas or something that you would like to see happen within the next few chapters (wedding venues, kids, whatever you're thinking) please let me know and I'll consider putting it in to the upcoming chapters. Love y'all. Enjoy!**

Tris' P.O.V.

Today we are going through Uriah's landscape and each initiate has already been assigned a fear. We go through all the initiates within three hours and since we have nothing left to do for today we let them go explore the compound. Tobias and I run into a few stores to get some things for our new apartment and we go home to finish painting and decorating. Then we hear a knock at the door.

I go get it and see that it's Uriah and Christina. "What do you want?" I say. "We want to throw the end of initiation party here." Uriah says. Tobias hears this and says "Absolutely not." "But why?" Christina whines. I whisper something in Tobias's ear and say "You can have the party here," "Yes!" Uriah says "If you help us paint." I finish. "Damn it!" he says. "We will I was going to help you guys anyway." Christina says.

In a few hours all the other rooms are painted and all of the furniture and other stuff has been unpacked. "Thanks." I say. "No problem. As long as we get to throw the party here." "You will but the bedrooms are off limits." Tobias says. "Even the empty ones?" Uriah whines. "Yes. Even the empty ones." "Fine but you're no fun." He says and leaves followed by Christina

**NEXT DAY:**

I get up and decide to look nice today because it's the last day of initiation. I put on a black dress that cinches at the waist and has a lose skirt and some simple black heels. I straighten my hair and do a smoky eye and red lipstick. Tobias gets up and looks at me. "God you're gorgeous." "Thanks. You're not too bad either." I say and he kisses me. He's got some red lipstick on his face but I decide not to say anything. He grabs my hand and he drags me out of the apartment and somehow I manage to grab my purse on the way out.

We get there and Madisen walks up to us. "You know if you two are going to make out you could be a little less obvious about it." She says. "Let me help you." She reaches for his face but I yank him closer to me. "That won't be necessary." I say and pull him away. "What was that all about?" "You got a little lipstick on your face." "Shit. Why didn't you tell me?" He says. "Because it like it there." I say and kiss up his neck leaving red lipstick marks behind. "You're getting this off of me." "Why? The color really complements your skin tone." I say. "Tris." "Tobias." "Get it off me." He says. "Fine." I say and pull a package of makeup remover wipes out of my purse. Once all the lipstick is off of him he takes the wipe out of my hand and rubs it against my mouth.

He presses me against the wall and kisses me. I wrap my left leg around his waist and push him closer to me. Then I hear a scream. I look and see it just Madisen and then I pull Tobias back to me again. About ten minutes later I hear someone cough. It's Melissa "It's time to start and they need Four." "Okay." He says and grabs my hand and we walk to the area. Tobias goes to sit with the rest of the leaders and I stand toward the back of the group that has gathered to watch.

The landscapes are over with after about five hours and I walk back to the apartment alone because Tobias has to do the rankings with the rest of the leaders. I get ready for the party because I know that right after the rankings are announced the initiates, or members really, will come flooding into my home. I wear a short and tight black dress, much different from what I usually wear but oh well, and some black heels with spikes up the back. I leave my hair and makeup the same and walk to the cafeteria to hear the rankings.

**Important authors note (please read):  
I have a question. Do you think I should leave Madisen in the story or take her out? I feel like when I write about her it can be annoying but I also feel that she makes the story more interesting. Please let me know what you want. Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

Tris' P.O.V.

I sit at a cafeteria table tapping my foot waiting impatiently for the rankings. At the table with me are Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, and Zeke. I hear a tap on the microphone and look up. I see Tobias standing at the microphone and I smile at him. His eyes catch mine and he winks at me. He recites the manifesto flawlessly and I know the he believes in what it says and he will make Dauntless a better place. "And now for the rankings…" He says and behind him a screen lights up.

Lucia

Melissa

Hope

David

Mary

Jessica

Ethan

Abe

Callie

Miranda

The first thing that comes to my mind is Madisen. She got edged out of the rankings. I feel arms wrap around me from behind and then they whisper "Nice job Six." Tobias. I turn around and lightly kiss him on the mouth. "You didn't do too bad either Four. I'm going to go see Lucia and Mary." He nod and as I start to walk away he pulls me back into his chest. "One more thing. You look good Tris."

After I congratulate Lucia and Mary Tobias and I rush home to get a few last minute things ready for the party. "Hey there." Says a high-pitched voice. Madisen. She's leaning against our apartment door. "Shouldn't you be heading to the factionless?" I say. "No I still have twenty minutes and there's one thing that I want to do before I leave." She walks toward me and shoves me against the wall and one of the heels on my shoes snaps and I fall. "Shit. Those were expensive." I mumble. She grabs Tobias's shirt and presses him against the wall. She kisses him hard and I let her. I know she's just trying to make me angry but I refuse to let her. She pulls away from him and scowls at me. "Have a nice life." She says and walks away.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asks as he kneels next to me. "Fine but my shoe is in need of some surgery." I say jokingly. "Maybe we can take it to the infirmary later." He says and we both laugh he picks me up and unlocks the door and gently throws me on the couch and leans over me. "I would kiss you but I'm not sure if you want Madisen's DNA in your mouth." He says. "Who cares about Madisen?" I say and pull his mouth down to mine. Then there is a knock at the door. Tobias answers the door and Christina and Will walk in. "Need any help with anything?" Will asks. "Can you help me set up these speakers?" Tobias asks. "Sure."

Christina sits down next to me. "I passed Madisen on my way here." I tell her the story of how she kissed Tobias and broke my BRAND NEW SHOES! "… and then she's all like "Have a nice life" and then she walked away." Christina starts laughing and there's a knock on the door. "Go put on some different shoes and I'll get the door." I nod and walk to my room.

I open my closet and slip on some silver heels and walk out of my room. When I open the door I'm basically pressed back into my room because of all the people. Tobias sees me and pushes through the mass of people to get to me. "Where the hell did all these people come from?" I say. "I guess Uriah invited Zeke and Zeke invite some people." I sigh. "Hey if you want we can just stay in our room until everyone's gone?" He says. "As wonderful as that sounds I feel like we should congratulate our initiates." "And then can we go to our room?" He begs. "Sure Tobias. Sure."

After Tobias and I have seen all of our initiates he drags me into our room. I go to grab my phone out of my purse and find the paper that I found in my office from Jeanine. I don't really know if it's a good time to show Tobias but I don't know if it can wait any longer. I hand him the paper and he gives me a questioning look. "Just read it." I say. He looks up at me. "Shit." "I know. What are we going to do?" "I don't know Tris. I don't know."

**INITIATION IS OVER! I just wanted to let you guys know that I am insanely gratefully for each and every one of you who take the time to read and review my story. When I originally started writing this I never thought that anyone would ever read it or like it. I was more of just an escape from reality for me. And my last chapter got like thirty reviews! Like what? This has been such a great experience for me so far and I hope y'all continue to enjoy the story. Love y'all!**


	23. Chapter 23

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Okay in the last chapter I made a mistake with the rankings and I feel really stupid about it. In the last chapter when I put "David" it was meant to be John. I typed a whole chapter with David instead of John and I had to retype the entire chapter and then I did it again and UGHHH! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!**

Tobias's P.O.V.

I wake up with Tris in my arms and silently slip out of the bed. I walk out into our living room and the smell of alcohol drifts through the air. I decide to clean up a little before Tris gets up. I grab some cleaning solution and start scrubbing.

By the time I'm done Tris is still not awake. I sit down on the couch and think about our wedding. I want to take Tris on a great honeymoon but I don't know where. Maybe a beach at Amity or just stay in one of the Dauntless hotels. I'll have to ask Christina what she thinks. I hear the door crack open and Tris walks out. "Hey." She says. "Did you clean?" I nod. "Thank you." She says with the cutest smile on her face. She plops down next to me and I pull her onto my lap. She presses her lips to mine and I lick her bottom lip and she opens her mouth. Our tongues are battling for dominance and there's a knock on the door.

**I know you probably like why is this chapter so short but I just felt bad about the error in the last chapter but I promise there will be more tomorrow. Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Tris' P.O.V.

Tobias goes to answer the door and I smooth down my hair. It's Max. "We need you Four. We have a visitor in the compound." Shit. He nods and looks at me. "I'll be back soon."

I sit anxiously waiting for Tobias to get back. About thirty minutes later he comes running through the door. He pulls me into his chest and starts crying. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Jeanine and a bunch of other Erudites are here. They're putting everyone through simulations and anyone who shows signs of divergence they're killing on the spot." I fell a weight drop to the pit of my stomach and I try to hold back tears. "Well, then we just won't manipulate the simulation." I say and he nods. "If I lost you Tris I don't know what I'd do." "You got to be careful to Tobias. They could do the same thing to you." "We have to tell Uriah." Tobias says. "And Lucia and Melissa. Can you think of any other people?" "No but if there's any dauntless born I'm sure Uriah will tell them." I say.

I run to Lucia's new apartment and knock frantically. She opens the door and pulls me inside. "What's wrong?" she asks nervously. "Jeanine's here and she's killing all the Divergent." "How would she know if someone's Divergent or not?" She asks. "They're putting everyone through simulations." "Shit." She says. "I know. What you got to do is make sure you don't manipulate the simulation. Just keep a steady heart rate." I say. "Thanks Tris." She says and I pull her into a hug. "Anytime."

I tell Melissa the same thing I told Lucia and then meet Tobias at Uriah's apartment. When I get there Uriah's pacing back and forth. "What the hell are we going to do? I mean I know we can control our heart rate and stuff but what about the people who don't know what's happening?" Uriah asks. "I don't know." Tobias says with his head hanging low. I go and sit down next to him and he puts my arm around my shoulders and I bury my face in his neck. I don't feel like talking so I stay quiet. "When are they doing the simulations?" Uriah asks. "Tomorrow." Tobias says with no emotion. "Well, then all we can do is wait."

Tobias I walk home hand in hand both of us quiet until I break the silence. "What if one of us slips up?" "It's not going to happen Tris." "I could Tobias." He presses me against the wall. "Just try not to think about it." He says "How?" "Like this." He says and he kisses my passionately. Then someone coughs.

Jeanine. "Hello Beatrice nice to see you again." I just nod at her and Tobias grabs my hand. "I would like to have a word with you." "You are not taking her anywhere." Tobias says. "It will only be for a few minutes and you can wait outside the door if you want." "Okay lead the way." He says.

She takes me into an apartment with a ton of computers set up and she tells me to sit in the chair in the middle of the room. She walks over to me and plunges a needle in my neck. "What the hell!" I scream and Tobias starts pounding on the locked door. "Good luck Beatrice. You're going to need it."

Her words are the last thing I hear before I'm taken under by the simulation. I'm in a dark room with four chairs with people seated in them and there is a gun in my hand. Lights illuminate the chairs and I see Tobias, Caleb, my mom, and my dad. "Shoot them." A voice says. There's no way to avoid this. If I shoot myself I risk showing my divergence and then I die so I'll do what I have to do. I'll shot them. "You have ten seconds." the voice says. I shot Caleb and I scream so loud I feels like it tears a hole through my body. Then my father. Then my mother and I'm left with Tobias. I just have to shoot him, this isn't real. My finger wavers over the trigger and I press down on it and his body goes limp.

Lights come on and sobs rack my body. I start to scream so load it hurts and I hear splintering wood. Tobias broke the door down. He runs over to me and whispers in my ear "It's okay. It isn't real."

**Hope you liked chapter 24! Please give me feedback! **


	25. Chapter 25

**So I've been having a lot of trouble posting new chapters so I'm not sure when of how many chapters are going to go up this week but I'm writing A LOT and I have a few chapters written but I don't know when they're going to be up. Just please continue to read. Thanks and enjoy!**

Tris' P.O.V.

I sit on the floor of the makeshift simulation room shaking and sobbing while Tobias screams at Jeanine and her Erudite assistants. Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me up and drags me out of the apartment. As soon as I walk out of the door I collapse onto my knees. Tobias kneels down next to me.

"What happened?" he says with concern. "I had….had to kill you, and Caleb, and my mom and dad." I say through tears. He pulls me into his chest. "It's okay. It wasn't real." I can't stop crying. "Come on lets go home." I try to stand up but I collapse again. Tobias picks me up bridal style and carries me back to our apartment.

He lays me down in our bed and I start sobbing. He holds me and kisses my forehead. "I love you Tris." He says and I try to respond but I can't. "And Jeanine can't kill you because there was no signs of divergence." I look at him and he leans down and kisses me. "I promise everything will be okay." He pulls me into his chest and I fall asleep.

At about three in the morning I hear footsteps and I open my eyes. Tobias is pacing and he's crying. "Hey." I say "What's wrong?" he looks over at me and he tries to hide his tears. "Nothing. I swear it's nothing." "Yes it is. Come here." I say. He walks over to the bed and sits down next to me. I put my arm around his shoulders and press my other one against his chest. "What's wrong Tobias?" "I'm just worried about the simulation and I'm upset about what they did to you." He says. "It's okay Tobias just go to sleep."

I walk Tobias down to the "simulation room" and Uriah is standing there with Marlene. "Hey." I say to them. "Hi." Marlene says. Uriah has his head down. I walk over to him. "What's wrong?" "They tested me last night." I look at Tobias. "They did the same thing to Tris." He looks up. "How'd you do?" he asks me. "No evidence. You?" I say in a low voice. "Same." He says. A Dauntless member about Tobias's age steps out along with one of the Erudite. "We're ready for you Four."

Tobias walks into the simulation room and I lean against the wall and sink to the floor. I put my head in my hands and wait silently for him to be done. There's a scream coming from the apartment but I know it's just Tobias in his simulation. A few minutes later he comes running out and wraps his arms around me. His eyes are shinning with tear but he refuses to cry. "How'd you do?" "No evidence." "Oh thank god." I say quietly and press my lips to his. I pull away and he grabs my face and pulls me back in and he licks my bottom lip I open his mouth and his tongue darts in. We kiss passionately for a few minutes and then one of the Erudite calls Marlene in. We pull apart I look over at Uriah and say "She isn't…" "No." he says. "Okay good." I say. "You guys should go. You're probably really busy with other things." Uriah says and Tobias nods at him and we walk away.

**PLEASE READ: **

**Okay I have an idea but I want to make sure you all like it. So I'm thinking I should skip ahead four or five months to the wedding day but if you guys don't like that idea I'll write a little more build up. Give me feedback. Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone! I'm very sorry for not updating but as I said in a previous chapter after January first I wouldn't be able to update as much. I'm really busy with figure skating right now because we have regionals and then nationals coming up. Anyway, I will probably only be able to update once or twice a week. Enjoy!**

Tris' P.O.V.

_Two months later…._

Today Tobias and I are planning some last minute things for the wedding. With the help of Christina of course. Today we're deciding on our cake and decorations. "Dauntless chocolate." Tobias says when Christina asks what kind of cake we want. "Come on. That's so… common. Chose something unusual." Christina says. "No. nothing unusual." I say "Fine. Whatever.

_Two weeks later, day before the wedding…_

"Come on Tris." Christina whines as she drags me out of bed. "Whhhhy?" I say. "Because we have a fun day for you planned." "Fine. Give me five minutes." I say and she walks out of the room.

I pull on some sweats and one of Tobias's shirts and a sweatshirt over it. I pack a bag with a dress and some heals for later. Tobias comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "Have fun tonight." He says. "You too." He kisses my neck and I sigh. "Tomorrow it's official." I say. "Yup." He says smile like an idiot and his smile's contagious and it creeps its way onto my face too. He gives me a quick peck on the lips and say "You should probably go Christina's waiting for you." I nod kiss him one more time and whisper "See you at the alter Tobias." And he whispers back "See you at the alter Tris."

**Ughhhh! I know its sooooo short I just feel bad for not updating and I felt like I needed to post something so here you go. I will work on the next chapter and make it extra-long and fantabulous! Goodbye for now!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay guys its wedding day and I'm going to Chicago on Wednesday and staying there through the weekend and I most likely won't be able to update so I hope this will be good enough. Love you all and thanks for reading!**

Tris' P.O.V.

It's five in the morning when Christina wakes me up. My head is throbbing from whatever we did last night. I don't remember much of what happened so I must have been pretty drunk. Christina and my other three bridesmaids, Marlene, Lucia, and Mary, insist on getting me up so early because I have to look perfect. "Come on Tris." Marlene says handing me coffee. I sit up and my head pounds. I take a sip of my coffee and say "Anyone have any pain relievers?"

Christina drags me to her vanity and starts brushing my hair. Lucia comes running in the room with my meds. "Thanks." I say and swallow the pills. "No problem." "Hey Lucia can you get the dress out of the bag?" Christina asks. "Yup!" She says a little too cheerfully. As she pulls the dress out of the bag the gray lingerie slips out of the bag with. "Someone's getting it tonight." She says jokingly. Marlene, Mary, and Christina giggle and I hide my face in my hands. Marlene grabs the bra out of Lucia's hand and puts it on over her shirt. She grabs her boobs and starts making fake moaning sounds. "Yes Four! Just like that!" she says. My face flushes but I can't help but laugh at how ridicules she looks. She winks at me in the mirror and I smile at her. She takes off my bra and lays it along with my panties on top of the dress.

Tobias's P.O.V.

I spent last night alone in our apartment thinking about how awesome our new life was going to be. It's six in the morning and I'm already ready. The wedding isn't till noon so I'll be sitting here for a few hours thinking. Thinking about my groomsmen's suits, Tris' bridesmaid's dress, Tris's dress, Tris. Suddenly a wave of nervousness washes over me, what if Tris doesn't show up? My heart starts racing but I know Tris better than that. She would never do something to me like that.

Tris' P.O.V.

I stand outside the door of the small chapel our wedding was being held at. My father and Caleb walk up to me and I smile at both of them. Caleb hugs me and I hug him back. "Congrats sis." "Thanks bro." I say and we laugh and I hug him again. "You look beautiful and your groom doesn't look to bad either." "Thanks Caleb. I'm so happy you could come." "Wouldn't miss it for the world. I should probably go. See ya after." "Bye Caleb."

My dad loops his arm through mine. "Your brother's right. You look beautiful." "Thank you father." I reply with a nod. He pulls me into an embrace. Something that he has never done before. His eyes are shinning with tears. "I'm so proud of you. Always remember that." I nod and holding back tears. My mother comes up behind my father and puts her hand on his shoulder. "No crying Beatrice. You'll mess up your makeup." I giggle and she pulls me into her arms. "You look stunning." She says into my ear. "Thanks." I say smiling. "Are you excited?" she asks wiggling her eyebrows. She asking me something discretely and I think I know what it is. "Very." I say. "I don't know how long we'll be able to stay after so I wish you two the best." My mother says. "Thank you." "Have fun." She says and walks through the chapel doors.

Tobias's P.O.V.

I stand at the small alter waiting for Tris to walk down the aisle. The doors to the chapel open and Tris' bridesmaids walk down the aisle linked arms with my groomsmen. I smile when I see the gray dresses Tris picked out. The church stands up as the doors open and Tris and her Father walk out. I'm smiling like an idiot and so is she. God she's beautiful. Flawless. It seems like she's miles away from me as she walks down the aisle and she can't get to me soon enough.

After what seems like an eternity Tris walks up the alter steps, Christina grabs the bouquet of white flowers out of her hands, and her fingers slip into mine. She stares up into my eyes and I become lost in her smile. Tris nudges me lightly. "Tobias." She says quietly. I look up and see everyone staring at me. "Your vows sir." The pastor says. "Oh yeah." I say and everyone laugh. Tris is smiling at me and she rubs her thumb over the back of my hand.

Zeke is standing behind me holding out Tris' ring. We decided for our wedding rings we would use traditional Abnegation wedding bands. I slip the band onto her finger and say "With this ring I thee wed Beatrice Prior. I promise to always love you in all your forms. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love and I will never find anyone as brave, selfless, intelligent, kind, and honest as you and I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life. I promise I will love you no matter what challenges may carry us apart because we will always find a way back to each other because we were made for each other."

She's crying by the end of my vows and so am I and I didn't even realize it. Then she starts hers. "With this ring I thee wed Tobias Eaton." She says my name in a hushed voice. "I take you to be my best friend, my faithful partner, and my one true love. I promise to encourage you and inspire you and to love you truly and unconditionally through good times and bad. I promise to always be there to laugh with you, to pick you up when you are down, and to love you through all of the adventures and challenges life throws at us." I smile through my tears and she squeezes my hand.

"I proclaim thee husband and wife Mr. Eaton you may kiss your bride." God this moment couldn't have come soon enough. I grabs her cheeks and pull her face close to mine our noses and fore heads touch but our lips don't. Tris closes her eyes and I pull her lips to mine. The people who have gathered to see us clap. Neither of us want to pull away but I know the kiss has already lasted to long so I do. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Eaton." Applause rings throughout the chapel and Tris and I take hands and walk out of the church. As we open the doors a deep voice says "Hello daughter-in-law." Marcus.

I pull Tris behind me. "You have no right to call her that." "Legally, yes I do." The door opens and more people come pouring out. "Why didn't you invite me to your wedding? I love you and I would have loved to see you say your vows." "You don't love him. You're a monster." Tris says stepping in front of me. I grab her shoulders trying to steady my hands. "And you will not be a part of our new lives. Got that?" "Sure Beatrice." Marcus says and she grabs my hand and pulls me away from my father.

She pulls me into an embrace. "Don't worry about that bastard anymore." I lean her forehead against mine and gently kiss her. She slides her tongue into my mouth and I suck on it a little bit. She giggles and I pull away. "Come on. Let's get going." Christina says and pulls us off toward the reception.

**I did the wedding from Tobias's P.O.V. but if you don't like it let me know and I'll do one from Tris as well. Thanks for reading. Bye! 3**


End file.
